


Bring Me A Tender Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Boys Kissing, Community: spnkink_meme, Desire, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Sex in the Impala, Tender Sex, Top Dean Winchester, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dean/Sam, impala, snow; Sam and Dean having sex in the impala while it snows outside. please. maybe romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me A Tender Heart

Parked out in a field of pure fluffy white snow, Dean gently presses his lips to his Sam’s jaw, pink lips caressing prickle stubble. He feels Sam shiver under him, he smirks fondly, moving his lush mouth to the hollow of his throat where he bites; Sam gasps, clings tighter to him. Sam’s fingernails lightly scratch down Dean’s freckles, tapping ever knot of his spine as a tingling sensation rushing through him. 

Brushing his nose against Dean's cheek to get his attention, he accepts a soft kiss—Sam’s lips are as sweet as honey, as soft as velvet. Dean is so gentle with him, little slow rocks of his hips, Dean press his face into the hollow of Sam’s throat, breathing in the familiar scent, his fingertips slow, tiptoeing lightly, bumping over his brother's ribs with enough pressure to leaves goosebumps on Sam’s sun scorched skin. White snowflakes flutter from the heavens as beautiful eyes gaze up at Dean under butterfly eyelashes, lips as red as the rose that beckon to be kissed. 

The cool leather creeks in the softness of the night as Sam shuts his eyes, the flutter of his eyelashes attune with the hitch in his breathing as he can’t catch his breath. He bit his pink bottom lip in order to keep in the little moan from slipping out, his breathing becoming shallower as his big brother keep rocking his hips. 

Dean whispers against his skin, “I love you, beautiful”, with such devotion and tenderness, Sam’s whole body aches for his big brother, little soft kitten whimpering meows tumbling from his lips when his big brother began to kiss all over his neck. Sam groans, hands brushing down his brothers back, tickling over then dusting of freckles upon his golden skin. 

As Dean touches his face, gently cupping his cheek, Sam leans into the caress and smiles fondly when Dean blesses him with another sweet kiss. Despite the light chill in the winter air, his body feels hot all over, his heart racing, body filled with desire. 

Sam gasps as their bodies dance in pleasure, his head rolling back to expose his neck where his big brother bites him, then soothes the sting with the soft press of his sweet soft lips. He shivers, feeling the warmth curling hot in his belly, Dean keeps the slow grind of his hips, slides in and out, touches their foreheads together and calls him beautiful once again. 

Sam’s breathing faster, his heart thumping hard against his rib cage as his brother’s thick cock slides deep within him, the pleasure has bright stars dancing in his eyes, his heart skipping a beat once again as his big brother claims his lips in a kindhearted kiss. Dean grinds his hips slowly, moaning as he pushes into the heat between Sam’s thighs, his stubble pricking against Sam’s skin, marking him as he whispers Sam’s name over and over like an angelic prayer.

Deans thrusts are slow, deep, like they've got all night; Sam is writhing against him and grabbing at Dean, lightly scratching at him his back as Dean’s cock twitches inside him. Bare, nothing but skin inside him, the pleasure burns white-hot inside him as the freezing snow outside decorates their world in shades of fluffy white.

There is passion in their hearts that burns within their souls. Two beautiful boys lost together in pleasure. Bodies writhe in sensual bliss and soft whispers flutter through the air as the snow tumbles from the sky. His teeth bite and nip at Sam’s skin, hips still grinding as Sam’s heart kick in his chest; their noses bump softly, cheeks flushing warmly on this chilly night. 

Their love is everlasting; Soul mates never die. Their love lasts for eternity. Forever will there be gentle touches upon soft, warm skin. Loving kisses will rain down onto sweet lips, and nights spent with their bodies intertwined as they hold one another in tender embraces. Dean’s hands cup his cheeks, warming his heart; Lifting his chin, Sam kisses Dean’s lips lightly. 

“I love you, Sammy,” Dean murmurs, brushing his lush mouth across Sam’s lips, and his brother’s eyes hold a pure fondness as Sam tenderly whispers, “Love you, Dean.” 

♥END♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/9591.html?thread=3378551)


End file.
